


Scab

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu has a vice named Yoochun.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	Scab

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun is like a scab on Junsu's soul. A mark, a deformity. An itch. And Junsu succumbs, almost every night, ripping at Yoochun until they're both bleeding. His soul tears into Yoochun's body while Yoochun moans into the pillow, begging for more. And Junsu gives him more, because the scab never goes away.

Every night, Junsu resolves not to give in, not to scratch at the vicious itch. But Yoochun slips under the blankets and whispers words of love into Junsu's heart, and his heart and body fight with his soul and the scab gets larger and larger.

"Everyone has a vice," Jaejoong says.

Jaejoong's vice is smoking. Almost every hour, he sucks on a cigarette.

Almost every evening, Yoochun sucks on a bottle of something alcoholic.

And almost every night, Junsu sucks on Yoochun.

Junsu cries after Yoochun falls asleep. Because his soul feels dirty and he isn't sure why. He loves Yoochun, more than anything, more than his family, his brother. More than singing. Maybe that's why he cries. His soul is made of music, but Yoochun has the power to tear it open.

He loves Yoochun more than he loves singing. It's why he lets Yoochun destroy his soul.

One day, his voice may disappear, his career may fall apart. Leave him in silence. No music, nor the ability to create it. The thought is terrifying, but not as terrifying as losing Yoochun.

Even if he manages to tell Yoochun "no" often enough for the scab to heal, it will only form a scar. A ever-present reminder of his lover and his friend. And that would mean Yoochun was gone from his life. Only a memory of pain. A memory of a moment in his life.

Junsu hates the scab, but the thought of the scar petrifies him. He cannot leave Yoochun. Ever. And Yoochun will never leave him. Yoochun has always said that the members of DBSK (he still sees himself as DBSK even if the world doesn't) are the most important in his life.

Yoochun will never leave him. So every night, Junsu covers his fingers in lube and pushes them into Yoochun, rips the scab open and lets his soul bleed for the man he loves.


End file.
